Tim
Tim is a member of the Vile Evil Confederacy. Tim is a cosmic entity, an all powerful being that in the past has been called a God of Destruction. Before coming to Earth he destroyed millions of planets just because he could, but in reality he's kind of zoned out and didn't really know what he did until about a millennium later. He crash landed on Earth in the Mayan Civilization.He's the one they worshiped as god and built their calendar around based on his recommendations. But he accidentally took a nap, and without a god to tell them stuff, the Mayans just gave up on him and left. When he woke up about a few hundred years later, he realized he messed up. After 3 hours being awake, he decided to travel this new world to find better followers. He ended up on the Island of Sodor in about the 1100s and met the Bronze Mage who was recruiting powerful people to take down his enemies. Being a cosmic being, Tim finds it below himself to talk directly to other non-cosmic beings, so he has only ever answered and spoken the first ever question to him, what was his name. He replied obviously, Tim, and never said anything else to any other members of VEC except for the Great Horned Beast due to seeing himself higher than "these young fleshies that didn't come close to him in all powerful knowledge". It was a really hectic Tuesday when the universe was created, alright? So Tim just decided to hang out with these guys for the time being because for the first time he wasn't treated as a God and this was a humbling experience for him. Even Tim doesn't know the full extent of his powers, but the best guess from his friends is that he can control the space around him or something depending on his mood. Inferno has said the one time he saw him angry ever, he created a shockwave so strong it flew west, and from readings at the time we can guess his anger resulted in the creation of the Grand Canyon and the Mariana Trench. Don't ever make Tim angry, and make sure you don't mess with his clearly labelled pudding cups in the fridge, or else say goodbye to the planet your standing on. For the most part, Tim just stays in his room, meditating, more likely zoning out and sleeping, with the occasional case of the munchies for a pudding cup. He doesn't really participate, and people wonder why he's still in VEC. The Bronze Mage just sort of likes the guy, with his laid back attitude towards the universe. He has a cousin, Mark, who recently joined VEC. He's also a cosmic being, although 20 thousand years younger. Tim believes he was sent as a spy by his 'Old Man', basically the guy who CREATED the universe, because he knows it would and I quote, 'cramp the geezer's style..'Category:Vile Evil Confederacy